furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
H.M.S. Viggolina
H.M.S. Viggolina is the very first level in Viggo A Gogo. The level takes place in Viggo's carrier. The main objective here is to destroy all 25 aircrafts (20 in Fur Fighters: Viggo on Glass). Three of the aircrafts are destroyed when battling the Viggo Industries Harrier MK III's. There are no babies to be rescued here, and you must complete the level in order to progress onto the next level. The level design is slightly different in Viggo's Revenge. Description Unlike previous levels which generally followed a type of linear progression, the objective for the H.M.S. Viggolina allows for a more free method of exploration and completion. The order in which the aircrafts are destroyed are up to the player. Despite this, there are several points of interest in this level. The area in which the player starts the level is accompanied by a cutscene informing the player of the numerous aircrafts on board the ship. After this, the player has the choice to head to the reactor and engine rooms or take the water way to the armory, where several missiles are kept. The armory is connected by a vent that leads directly to the Anti-Aircraft Missile Launcher, to which the player can launch a missile if they loaded one from the armory. This vent also leads to a ladder that takes the player to the flight deck. The flight deck is largest open area in the level and contains key areas to completing the level. There is a control tower can be climbed all the way to the radars (that rotate once they are switched on). The flight deck also has an aircraft that can be flown by the player. Other points in the ship contain several different hangars in which the majority of the aircraft are stored. The method in which the aircrafts are able to be destroyed are typically available in the same room as these aircrafts. These rooms also contain doors that lead to the outside of the ship, in which you must fight active aircrafts manned by Polar Bears. Once all aircraft are destroyed, Viggo will take notice and will end up storing the ship into his massive submarine, The V-100, thus completing the level. If you return to the level later (such as to collect tokens) an exit will appear in the armory next to the missile loader. The exit is only available if you've finished the level at least once. Items *Stateroom Key *Friendly Fire Lock Codes Enemies *Blue Bears *Brown Bears *Polar Bears *Crocodiles *Chameleons (6) *Peacocks (approximately 5) *Shrimps (1) *Foxes Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Shotgun *Freeze Gun Ammo *Bullets (infinite respawn at Viggo Industries Harrier MK III balcony) *Shells (infinite respawn at Viggo Industries Harrier MK III balcony) *Grenades *Rockets *Energy (infinite respawn at Viggo Industries Harrier MK III balcony) *Smarts *Thermal (2|20) Telepoints *Roofus (1) *Juliette (1) *Bungalow (1) *Tweek (1) *Rico (1) * Chang (1) Trivia * The design of the reactor room in Viggo's Revenge is completely different when compared to the original game. Also the original had far more Viggo symbols throughout the environment. * It is unknown what viggo's carrier uses for power as it seems to have a nuclear reactor but also has a smokestack and bridle catchers, both of which are found on diesel powered carriers. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Viggo A Gogo Levels Category:Levels